1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to the field of mobile communications and more particularly to improved methods and systems directed to targeting advertising to mobile and non-mobile communication facilities accessed by the same user.
2. Description of Related Art
Web-based search engines, readily available information, and entertainment mediums, have proven to be one of the most significant uses of computer networks such as the Internet. As online use increases, users seek more and more ways to access the Internet. Users have progressed from desktop and laptop computers to cellular phones and smartphones for work and personal use in an online context. Now, users are accessing the Internet not only from a single device, but from their televisions and gaming devices, and most recently, from tablet devices. Internet-based advertising techniques are currently unable to optimally target and deliver content, such as advertisements, for a mobile communication facility (e.g., smartphone, tablet device, etc.) because the prior art techniques are specifically designed for the Internet in a non-mobile device context. These prior art techniques fail to take advantage of unique data assets derived from telecommunications and fixed mobile convergence networks. As it becomes commonplace for a user to interchangeably access the Internet via his smartphone, tablet, PC, and television, there is no efficient way to optimally target that same user across all the devices he may use. Therefore, a need exists for a system associated with telecommunications networks and fixed mobile convergence applications that is enabled to select and target advertising content readable by a plurality of mobile and non-mobile communication facilities and that is available from across a number of advertising inventories.